


过山榜

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 框圈, 獒龙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 本篇别名''小神仙和大笨狗''，人兽预警。ooc和bug属于我。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇别名''小神仙和大笨狗''，人兽预警。ooc和bug属于我。

马龙在祖母的葬礼上只分到了一条狗和一块玉。

奶奶高寿，也算是喜丧了。他大姑夫忍着笑跟他说，这真是按他奶奶的遗嘱分的，奶奶把最爱的狗和传家宝玉佩都留给最爱的孙子了。

马龙看着懒洋洋趴那儿的大狗不知作何表情，问他姑父：“传家宝怎么也不装好？”

“哎呀龙仔，这你就不知道吧。你奶奶说，这传家宝就得挂狗脖子上，能通灵。你放心，这狗不怎么叫，可乖了，你别怕。”

马龙心里边吐槽：不叫的狗才咬人呢。

虽然他还是鼓起勇气上前跟大狗培养感情。淡金的毛发摸起来倒是很舒服，额头上还有一撮毛是红的，像个红V的形状。

马龙摸得舒服，那狗被摸得也很舒服，眯着眼，主动蹭他的手，像是挺喜欢这个新主人，主动和他亲昵。

见它如此温驯，毛绒控的马龙被大狗极好的手感和威风凛凛的英俊外表俘获，之前些微的惧怕心理无影无踪。

“姑父，这狗有名吗？”

“叫龙龙。你奶奶太喜欢它了，就这样取名了。龙仔你介意的话可以改了。”

马龙哭笑不得：“没事。就叫龙龙吧。”

一人一狗的同居生活并没有他想象的那般困难。龙龙的生活习惯和人类无异，对马龙的家居环境并没有造成什么破坏，连毛都不怎么掉。就是太爱干净了点，出门遛弯前马龙要给它洗澡，遛弯回来还得给它洗澡。

一个人生活久了，一回来就见到一个和你亲热摇尾巴的小伙伴儿还是很温馨的。除了它对你的热情一天比一天更盛有点让人招架不住。再次被扑倒在玄关被舔了一脸口水的马龙心里想。

作为一个朝九晚五的体制内上班族，马龙难得加班回来晚了。他疲惫地把自己泡在浴缸里昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒间还做了个春梦。未婚未恋的男青年难得在梦中尝到深吻的滋味，舌头都被吸得发麻了。

醒来看见他的同居伙伴趴在他的身上，大大的舌头在他的脸上舔来舔去，偶尔扫过他的唇。马龙心中一阵悲愤，居然被狗亲了还弄得做春梦。

同居伙伴亲热地舔他的脖颈和肩窝。马龙揪住他额头那撮红毛：“滚蛋滚蛋。别舔了。”

两只狗爪子搭在他的肩上，像是听懂了，停了一会儿。马龙正欲起身却被它扑倒，脸也被埋在水里差点不能呼吸，手撑了下缸底把头露出水面。龙龙似乎闹上了瘾，狗爪子还是摁着他。马龙一个成年人的力气竟然无法占上风，挣扎间他痛得惊呼一声。

狗被他的叫声吓得一下子松了爪离开他的身子。马龙低头一看，胸前一道血迹触目惊心。马龙捂着胸口从水里出来套上浴袍，然后去处理他的伤口，懒得理还凫在水里直愣愣盯着他的那条不知好歹的狗。

他坦了半边的肩和胸膛，红红的一道伤口在白皙如玉的肌肤上格外明显。他坐在沙发上用纸巾擦拭伤口，龙龙趴在地毯上，慢慢地往他身边移。

其实也并不严重，只是有点划伤。马龙感受到龙龙偷瞄的目光，唇畔掠过笑意。他摸了摸它的头。龙龙一下子起了身，两只前爪趴在他的膝上，湿漉漉的大眼睛望着他。

马龙一下子就心软了，温柔地说：“我没有怪你。一会儿给你剪指甲。”

龙龙伸着大舌头讨好的去舔舐他的伤口。狗的舌头似乎很灵活。被温热的长舌舔过的地方确实很舒服，只是乳粒偶尔被扫过，没两下居然都硬得挺了起来，红艳得像熟透的茱萸。

马龙仰着头靠在沙发上喘气，刚洗完澡但额头又出了汗，湿湿的刘海分了几个叉，面庞和胸前都是一片潮红，被狗闹得浴袍都褪到了腰间。

小腿上被什么硬硬的东西顶住了。马龙俯身去看，挠了下大狗的那里。很少叫唤的狗低吼了一声。

“你是泰迪吗？你多大了，是不是得做绝育手术？嗯？”

大狗从他的膝上跳下来，不满地又哼哼了几声。

“噗。逗你的。”马龙蹲下摸他的背，下蹲的动作使他半勃的地方充血，他站起来：“好了好了。舍不得阉了你。”说着隔着浴袍摸了一下自己的那里：“爸爸去解决一下，你也自己解决一下吧。不行就给自己舔舔。”

马龙又进了浴室，正要关门，狗也蹿了进来。马龙心里有些异样，虽然是个畜牲，但搁它面前自慰还是有点别扭。不过生理上的急迫需要已容不得他再想它，闭着眼睛给自己套弄起来。

他坐在马桶上，上边倒是裹得紧了，下边浴袍又撩得大开。狗蹲在地上，视线向他的大腿根处深入，在他腿边逡巡了一会儿开始舔他光裸纤细的小腿。马龙从不知道自己的小腿竟那么敏感，被舔得酥软，骨头似乎都化了，像过了电一样，刺激直接通向他的下体，不一会儿就泻了一手。他手垂在马桶边放松。狗舔上他手的时候，他完全是呆滞的，等反应过来指缝都被舔干净了，那狗还伸出舌头把嘴边的白浊液体都舔进了嘴里。

他蓦地感到一阵羞恼，心里又明白不该对它发脾气，脑子卡壳了半天，最终对眼前舔着自己蛋蛋的大狗憋出了一句：“龙爸爸明天就给你多补补蛋白质。”


	2. （二）

马龙掐了自己的大腿两把，强撑着不让自己在会议上睡着，散了会就再也支撑不住，倒在办公室里。

许昕小心翼翼地用手指戳了戳马龙：“师兄，你醒醒。艾玛，你这黑眼圈快比眼睛大了。”

马龙迷瞪瞪地揉了揉眼睛：“是你啊，昕儿。”

“师兄你最近又梦游了还是怎么回事？老睡不好？”许昕关切地问道。

马龙一脸欲言又止，吞吞吐吐地说：“我最近吧，老做些奇怪的梦……”

“做恶梦那就是魇着了。”

“不是大蟒，也不完全是。”马龙红了脸，磕磕绊绊地说。

哦，原来是春心萌动了。许昕心想。

“啊疼！师兄你打我干吗？”许昕揉了揉头。

“你想什么呢？”他师兄软绵绵的音色却充满了威压。

“想你被狐狸精吸了精气……”见他师兄瞪眼许昕急忙改口：“不是。想你为啥休息不好。”

“大昕儿，我觉得我遇到鬼压床了。”

马龙把外套挂在衣架上，对后面的许昕说：“昕儿，拖鞋在鞋柜里，你穿那双黑的。”

马龙跟许昕讲了自己被“鬼压床”的经历。他经常半夜感觉自己是醒的，看到许多幻觉，但自己发不出声音，身体也动弹不了，于是就拼命地挣扎，等早上彻底醒了之后就感到四肢酸痛，非常的累。许昕听完马龙的讲述，心里虽然并不相信鬼怪之类的，但是义气地表示陪他师兄住几天给他壮胆。

马龙非常感动。可是尽管再感动，他也没向好友吐露全部的事实。而且许昕猜中了一部分真相：他确实做了春梦。

他看到的幻觉其实是一个男人压着他，虽然他看不清他的脸，但能感受到那男人有着健美的体格。他也并非完全被压着不能动作，而是握着他俩的下体撸动，那男人的阴茎又黑又长，梦中每次他爽了之后就松了手，那男人就抓着他的手继续给自己下边弄。有的时候是用他的腿蹭出来，他甚至主动用双股去磨蹭对方的下体。这个星期，他已经换了四次床单了，床单被洗衣机都搅得皱巴巴的还掉色。

“师兄你这买的是什么杂志？你要健身吗？”许昕伸手去够茶几上的杂志，里边印了不少半裸的男人，都有着很雄伟的胸腹肌。

马龙“嗯”了两声。他当然不会说这是因为他怀疑自己有gay倾向买来测试的。

“唉我家龙龙呢？龙龙！”

狗一下子从他的卧室里蹿出来。

“狗崽子睡我床上瘾了是不是？嗯？”马龙尾音上扬，边用手挠狗的下巴，挠得狗舒坦地眯了眼。

“嘿！狗哥~”许昕跟它打招呼，敬狗如敬主人。

何况听说这狗还对马龙有恩。他师兄说有次出去遛狗，一不小心丢了缰绳，他找了半天，结果在偏僻小巷子里被当中学生勒索了。那人拿着刀张牙舞爪地威胁他，他认命地掏皮夹，却见他家狗眼冒凶光地跑了过来。突然的动静惊动了勒索犯，那人吓得把刀对准了大狗。马龙一下子也急了，眼见那人注意力不在他的身上，他往狗跑去，把狗的嘴套给取了，捂起耳朵，他家狗吼得地动山摇，把那人吓得一溜烟跑了。马龙哈哈大笑起来，和他家狗抱在一起，亲了亲它的鼻尖：“爸爸爱死你了！”然后不停地夸它厉害，也不管它听不听得懂。但它好像听懂了，刚刚还勇猛得如狼似虎的大狗窝在他怀里像小奶狗一样“呜呜呜”地细细叫，嘴咧得跟个二哈似的。

许昕往远处扔了个亮晶晶的链子逗狗，然而再次失败，狗哥卧在沙发上，一派高冷风范。

许昕百无聊赖地去厨房看系着美队围裙的马龙忙碌：“师兄，我来帮你切菜！”

然而马龙已经将完整的西红柿放进了锅，许昕目瞪口呆，由衷感叹：“龙哥，您做菜真有灵气有想法。”

吃完了尚可下咽的饭菜，许昕问他师兄他今晚睡哪儿。马龙给他扔了个枕头，指了指沙发。

本来这事也可以理解，直到他家狗跟着马龙进了卧室。许昕一个鲤鱼打挺，腰部用力像条蛇一样就从沙发上弹起，委屈道：“师兄你家狗都能睡床……”

马龙不好意思地笑了笑：“昕儿啊，其实每次它睡我旁边我就不做噩梦了。”

那你干吗还要我来陪你！许昕在心里咆哮，面上只有冷漠。

许昕陪他住了两天，看他师兄吃嘛嘛香的，觉得自己很多余。而马龙跟终于找到个人夸夸自家孩子多棒一样每天对着许昕吹捧他们家狗多么的聪明灵性，高大威猛，像一个重度恋狗癖。

跟马龙告别那天，他在门口抱了抱他师兄：“再做噩梦就去找医生看看吧。”

“嗯。”马龙笑着答应。

“嘿师兄你家狗哥占有欲够强的，刚才就一直这么凶恶地盯着我。”

马龙无奈道：“狗本来就是占有欲强的动物，出去遛弯我多看别人家狗两眼，它就能把人家瞪跑了。”

“哈哈哈行我走了。”

后来马龙一个人住了几天还是有点不大好，索性真的去看了医生，不过去看的心理医生。这事他谁也没告诉。

医生听他叙述完问他：“您是认为自己明明不是gay却总做和男人发生关系的梦很奇怪是吗？”

“也不是。我不太纠结是不是gay的问题……”

“那您在意的是什么呢？”

“我觉得……”他犹豫了下：“我对梦中人可能有较深的感情。”

医生并没有插话，鼓励他讲下去。

马龙说梦中人给他的感觉很熟悉，总觉得自己生活中真的见过。而且在身体关系上他也并非完全被动，有时候还主动去配合。但他向医生辩白道自己不是那种会仅仅因为欲望就会和人发生关系的人，而且对象都是同一个，他看了那么多内裤男模完全没有梦到过也对他们没什么欲望。他说他好像忘掉了梦中非常重要的一件事情。那一定是解开秘密的契机。

“所以您其实是想弄明白这个人是谁？”

“您觉得太扯淡了是不是？可是动漫里不是常有那种预知梦，可以预知到真爱啊。”

医生温和地问他：“您第一次做这种梦的时候生活中有发生什么重要的或者不同寻常的事吗？”

马龙认真地回想：“说得上特别的是那次被勒索吧。”他跟医生讲述了那次的情况，然后又开始长篇大论地夸他的同居者。

医生问还能不能想起来其他跟这种梦有相关性的事件。

他还是往他家狗身上扯，说每次一跟它睡就不做这种梦了。

最后医生跟他分析了半天还是没有什么头绪。马龙见医生也有些苦恼，开玩笑地说要不您给我催眠了。

医生倒像突然想起了什么一样，说这倒也可以一试，掏出了个小坠子。

马龙看着眼前晃来晃去的坠子，心里有些慌张，他憋着气使自己不要入睡。

迷雾重重，草蛇灰线，仿佛只是电光火石间，马龙寻到了那个契机。

他面色发白地叫停了催眠。

医生淡定地收起坠子，望着他离去的背影，心想：这个人应该不会再来了。


	3. （三）

“师兄你真是劳模。最近气色不错啊。”许昕一大早进了办公室就见马龙神采奕奕地坐在桌前开始工作。马龙冲他笑得露了牙，真是春风拂面桃花盛开。

“这是遇上什么好事了？美成这样。终于刮出了五百万彩票？”许昕好奇地问。

“一边去。”马龙冲他摆手。

见同事，好友兼亲师兄一副不愿多谈的模样，许昕知趣地不再追问。

只是他师兄今天实在太奇怪了，虽然他一直很喜欢比动漫中的结印手势，但今天自己一个人坐电脑前乐呵什么呢？不时还比些奇怪的手势，嘴里念念有词，跟修仙一样。

到吃饭的时候更诡异了。马龙向来跟他一起在食堂打饭用餐，今天却一个人跑到了角落。他不免有些疑惑地多注意了几眼。

他师兄冲着空气说什么呢？许昕内心满是问号：这次才是真中了邪吧？

马龙下班的时候还是搭了许昕的便车。路上堵了一会儿，马龙有些不耐烦。

许昕说：“师兄你别急，反正回去也是一个人嘿。”

马龙哼了一声没回答他，只眺望着窗外。

许昕哼起了歌：“这城市车水马龙，我能和谁相拥。alone,alone……噫我家那位来电话了。”许昕拿起手机，跟马龙炫耀了一下：“师兄你也赶紧找个能相拥的吧。”

许昕跟女朋友说就快到了，还得把他师兄送到家才行，通了两分钟电话，车流终于缓慢移动了些。

结束了通话，马龙说：“大昕，抱歉啊，耽误你们约会了。我也计划着买车呢……”

“没事。我劝你也别买，多容易堵车……而且师兄你就适合坐车，天生领导命。听我的，还是别买了，也不安全。”许昕尽可能委婉地阻止他师兄的买车计划，实在是不信任他的车技。

终于把马龙送到了小区门口。

马龙说：“大昕我就不请你进来了，免得人家等生气了。”

许昕跟马龙告了别便打动方向盘去赴女朋友的约。车还没开出一里地，女朋友电话又过来了，说是公司有急事 。许昕当然善解人意地让女朋友放心去忙。自己一个人略丧气地回家，又想起家里也没准备今天的口粮，索性去马龙那儿蹭顿饭好了。

摁了半天门铃也没人开门。

不应该不在家啊。许昕心想，继续摁了会准备打电话了。

门终于开了，迎面见到的却是个陌生男人，许昕一愣，瞥了眼门牌号，没错。

“您好，这是马龙家吧，请问您是？”许昕问道。

“他在洗澡。你进来等。”那人说道。

许昕还没弄懂情况就已经坐在沙发上了。那男人看起来沉默寡言，他搭了几次话都没能聊下去。他只好啜着茶，偷偷打量起他来。

长得还行，肤色挺黑，个子大概一米八出头，穿的衣服有点紧，等等这衣服好像是马龙的，欸这裤子好像也是马龙的？

“咳咳嗯……你是马龙的亲戚吗？”许昕问。

男人给他又倒了一杯茶。许昕觉自己要憋不住内急了。

“我是……”他想了想，“他男朋友。”

许昕刚端起茶喝了一口差点喷出来，茶叶似乎呛进了气管里，他撕心裂肺地捂着胸咳了起来。

“大蟒，你咋来了？咋了这是？”马龙终于从浴室出来了，裹着浴袍，头发上都是水。

许昕向他跑过来，越过他进了卫生间。洗手间里传来咳嗽声和冲水声。

在卫生间里调整了一会儿已经好了很多，许昕心理建设也做得差不多了：说假话那就是马龙的亲友，在跟我开玩笑，说的是真话那他确实是马龙男朋友，不过还没来得及告诉我。话说这风格意外地很像马龙的品位……

出来的时候他师兄已经换了套都可以穿出门见人的衣服，跟那个陌生男人在餐桌旁坐着。

许昕尽量不尴尬地跟他俩打了招呼：“龙哥，打扰了，跑你这儿蹭顿饭。这位不给介绍一下吗？”

许昕以本司刘科长的名义发誓，虽然他师兄可能是因为才洗完澡面色才这么潮红，但刚刚真的是瞬间从耳根红到了脚尖。

那人用毛巾揉了揉他的头发，马龙终于开口了：“大昕，他是张继科。他跟我说已经跟你讲了，我们是那啥……”

看着他师兄足以冒蒸汽的脸色，许昕干巴巴地恭喜了一句，有许多问题想问还是憋回了肚子里。

马龙心里也过意不去，瞒着朋友这种事情似乎毫无道理，可其中隐情曲折，不是三言两语能够说明白的。

“大蟒，我们几天前才在一起，所以没来得及跟你说。”

“哦。”许昕扒了口饭。这人什么来头？如何认识？马龙如何就突然弯了喜欢男人？这才是八卦的重点。他师兄显然还没准备好一套说辞，若不是今晚撞破了恐怕还是会被瞒好久。

站在玄关门口，许昕跟他被揽着肩的师兄告别，心想今晚自己的视力估计下降了。没有想到马龙是个谈起恋爱这么黏糊腻歪的人。两个人坐在他对面不时头靠头窃窃私语，这么大点桌子还要互相夹个菜，怕对方一米多的胳膊够不着吗？

许昕总觉得自己忘了件重要的事，环顾四周，问：“欸马龙你家龙龙呢？”

“啊？”却是张继科出了声，“哦把它送到别处寄养一段时间。”

终于把许昕送走了，张继科坐在沙发上喝茶，马龙捂着脸倒在男朋友腿上。张继科把他的手拿开：“怎么了？”

“唉这可怎么跟大蟒解释。”

“不是都解释过了吗？”张继科有些莫名。

“人情是很复杂的。”马龙翻身把脸埋在张继科的肚子上，搂住了他的腰。

声音从腹腔传导到耳朵里，弄得他五脏六腑都酥麻了。张继科把马龙捞了起来，让他跨坐在他的腿上，两个人急切地吻对方，哪还管什么人情世故。

和有情人做快乐事，莫问是劫是缘。

七天前。

马龙从医院处回来。悄悄开了门，屋内没有任何动静，这只能说明他家狗哥又去享用他的床了。

他摸着龙龙的脊背，看它舒适地躺在他的床上，脖子上挂的玉佩碧绿通透，灵气迫人。马龙把玩了一下玉佩，龙龙倏地睁开了眼。

被狗拱着脖子亲近，它醒来瞬间散发的摄人气息和绿幽幽的瞳色仿佛只是马龙的错觉。

“你晚上给我睡沙发去，别总想着霸占我的床。坏蛋。”马龙把它从身上扒拉下来，温声呵斥。

傍晚他锁了卧室的门，很快就进入了梦乡。

他又梦见那个男人了。

往日他总是三两下便被撩拨得耽于情欲。今时并不例外。他抚着他的背，摸到他凹陷的腰窝，身上人舒适地喟叹出声。

野兽般地低吼响起，硬物抵住了他的臀缝。

他要进来了。

须臾之间很短暂也可以很漫长，漫长得似永远也看不到黎明，短暂得神经中枢还没处理好信号身体已做出反应，马龙伸手拽住了那个一直在眼前晃悠的绿莹莹的物什。

电流从指间蔓延至五脏六腑，烧灼着他的身体，剥皮刮骨般的疼痛。他抱紧了自己，蜷着身体挣扎。

大概做了一个世纪的梦，终于醒来的时候，马龙身下的床单已被汗水浸湿。四周一片漆黑，今晚连月光都没有。他动了动手指，却发现自己攥着什么。

一块绿莹莹的温凉玉佩在他的手心里。

马龙很累，但他已顾不得累。

屋内灯火通明。他将家里所有的灯都打开了。

亮如白昼的灯光下，沙发上盖着龙龙专用毛毯的陌生男人很难被认为是幻觉。

两人相对无言。

马龙将玉佩递给他，不小心碰到手像是被烫到了一样缩了回来。他去从冰箱里拿了两罐啤酒往桌上一放，自己一口气咕咚喝完了一罐，结果噎到了。

那人赶紧起身去拍他的背。马龙眼一黑：“你坐好。我给你拿衣服。”

拿了衣服他就直接原地换了起来，马龙别过头：“你叫什么？”

“张继科。”

“哦……你换好没？”马龙忍不住回头，张继科只穿好了裤子，拿着短袖端详。

他只好上手帮他，过程中不免打量了下他的身体，这个触感，这个外观，明明就是梦里那个人。

羞恼之下，马龙把衣服给他套进了头就丢了手。

略紧的衣领在头上卡了一会儿。衣服明显小了一号，穿着还是有些紧巴巴的。

“龙龙啊不，继科儿，你不解释一下？”马龙又想开啤酒了。

张继科摁住了他的手：“少喝点。”

马龙只觉得非酒精不足以麻痹自己，他思维再天马行空也没想到这种迷幻的事情会发生在自己身上。他梦到一些片段，虽然忘了很多，但还记得眼前人岂止跟他关系匪浅，关系已经深入过体内了。还梦见他就是自己养了几个月的狗。

结果自家狗真不见了，一个和梦中人有七八分相似的裸男盖着他家龙龙的毛毯。

张继科摸了摸鼻子，终于开了口：“我没有骗过你。”他说他是遇上劫匪的时候突然开了灵窍，之前真的就是狗，而且跟他共眠过一次后，睡觉时身边没有他的气息就会梦到他。

马龙也想起了自己的梦，登时脸一红，他本想问梦到了什么又怕得到让人羞耻的答案，清了清嗓子声音还是有些哑：“那你究竟是什么？”

张继科摇了摇头，说他也还没想起来。

“半妖？像犬夜叉那样？”马龙说。

“那是啥？”张继科一脸疑惑地看着他。

马龙兴致勃勃地跟他解释了会儿。张继科看着他眉飞色舞比手画脚的样子，竟忍不住低笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”马龙问。

张继科笑得愈发放肆。空气都变得快活起来，两个人都不复之前的自矜，仿佛原本就该如此亲密似的相视而笑。所谓：白首如新，倾盖如故。

还是他的龙龙。马龙心想：只是背摸着没有有毛的时候舒服。

大半夜的有再多的话要说，马龙到底也是肉体凡胎必须得睡了。

他纠结了一会儿还是决定大方地给张继科分半边床。

两个人躺在一张床上。张继科僵着身子没怎么动。枕边是另一个人的气息，马龙本是很疲累的，但上了床又辗转反侧地烙大饼。

他刚把湿透的床单丢进洗衣机，此刻躺在干燥柔软的新床单上感觉又要把床单浸湿了。玘哥老说他是小火炉，偶尔他一耍小脾气还别扭还不承认，但此刻似乎完全证明了比亲哥还亲的师哥对他的了解程度。

“你每次做梦都梦见什么了？”张继科突然贴近了他的耳朵问他。

马龙往后躲了躲：“没什么……就是梦到你变成人的样子。”

“我是不是说过我也老梦见你。”张继科伸手摸他的耳垂，手腕落在他的唇上，胳膊压着他的脸。

马龙翻身，四目相对，不知是谁先靠近了谁，谁先贴上了谁的唇。

被子里黑暗且空气稀薄，但其他感官对外界的感知好像更敏感了。脖子间毛茸茸的触感跟平日里被爱宠拱的感觉差不多，只是吮吻自己脖颈的舌头明显短了不少。

亲吻却是平时并不会和龙龙做的事情。他的手在马龙胸前揉捏，舌头也卷着他的舌头，尽管变短了但较人类仍是长而灵活的，灵活地将口中每个角落都扫过，吸得连酒味都没有了。温凉的玉佩在两人胸膛间摇荡，最后都被捂热了。

等马龙回过神，身为人的羞耻心完全归位后，理智告诉他，和连什么物种都不知道的生物初识就上床简直是被本能支配的禽兽。

但他还是被本能支配着，唇舌还在不知名生物含着。

马龙难为情地睁了眼，推开了他。 两个人鼻子还碰着鼻子。

张继科绿莹莹如翡翠般的瞳色十分漂亮。

“你不想吗？”他低沉磁性的声音在他耳边响起，蛊惑着他。

“这算什么呢？以后……”马龙突然有些眼酸，哽咽着说不出话。

“我们会一直在一起。你信我。”他的瞳色已经恢复成正常人的深褐色。

马龙拽住他胸前的玉佩：“别让我一个人。”

张继科的脖子被勒出细细一道痕迹，他抓住马龙的手：“嗯。你放心。”

对方的身体既熟稔又陌生，互相肖想了那么久，触碰起来仍是磕磕绊绊地试探和摸索。被手指碰到后边，马龙紧张的每块肌肉都绷着。张继科只好用亲吻安抚他，轻拍他的臀希望他能放松点。他小心翼翼地慢慢放进手指，扩张了半天。

“别磨蹭了。我没问题。行了。”马龙说。

进来的一刹那，张继科胸前一痛。马龙咬了他一口，虽然又补偿性的舔了两下。刺激都通到下边去了，直接大了一圈。他扶着他的腰抽插。这和梦中并不完全一样，舒爽是如此真实，疼痛也是如此真实。

两个人先后都丢了，最后没来得及清理干净就都昏睡了过去，马龙迷糊间还想着：得多买几条床单。

**Author's Note:**

> 《过山榜》是瑶族史诗，讲了人狗婚配的故事


End file.
